One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: Riku has led one messed up life, yet he has persevered. Through Dark, Nothing and Light he has lived. He fell in love with a memory, brought her back from the darkness. He and Xion end up on Destiny Islands with the other Keyblade Bearers. Chap30 - They never had taken photographs with one another. Their meetings were always secret. But one day, Naminé saw them sitting together.
1. Introduction

******One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_1 – Introduction_

* * *

_"In your hand, take this key._

_So long as you have the makings,_

_Then through this simple act of taking…_

_It's wielder you will one day be._

_And you will find me friend –_

_No ocean will contain you then._

_No more borders around or below or above,_

_So long as you champion the ones you love."_

Riku looked at the key in fascination and took hold of the handle. Until Sora called his name did he let it go… but he still felt something. That key emanated with a… power of sorts, but he couldn't tell what.

"You have to keep this a secret. Otherwise the magic will wear off."

And so he did. Even when Sora badgered him, he kept the key secret.

* * *

_A/N: I have completed this challenge already, so I'll try to keep updates as regular as possible. :) I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Credit to Wishing-Fire for the challenge. Hoping to start the second one soon!  
_

_In Christ,  
_

_~ Timber Wolf  
_


	2. Love

******One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_2 – Love_

* * *

He loved Sora like a brother.

He loved Kairi, once he thought as more, but only as a sister.

He even loved Naminé, so much like Kairi, but so different.

Riku didn't know if he loved Xion.

She … looked painfully like Kairi… and those eyes looked just like Sora's… but her voice was most definitely neither.

"Who are you really? And why do you have the Keyblade?"

"Tell me first why you are dressed as one of us!"

Does love come softly? Or is it something innate, simply known? Is love a choice? Or is it a feeling?

Who knows…?


	3. Hate

**Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_3 – Hate_

* * *

Riku glared from underneath his bangs at the dark-skinned man before him.

This man, who took everything he held dear, who manipulated the darkness within him; the man who destroyed his home, enslaved his friends…

"Ansem."

The man snorted. "Give in to the darkness, Riku. It's the only way you'll be strong enough to save your friends.

"I'll _never_ give in!" Riku shouted through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid you already have, Riku. All that's left is to let your heart be filled with the darkness – the power."

The silver-haired boy growled, holding back his anger.

Anger only bred darkness within a heart. That… and hate.

And oh, did Riku hate Ansem.

He hated him with a passion.


	4. Vacation

******One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_4 – Vacation_

* * *

Sora and Riku (and Kairi after she appeared on Destiny Islands) would always visit that small island adjacent to the main island during the summer.

During the school year, they weren't allowed (Sora's dad was too busy to row them out), but once summer rolled around, all the kids would get together at that island and play.

A vacation of sorts for the marooned children. It was a break from the monotony of Riku's constrained world.

One day, he would escape this and travel to every world, have every adventure to be had–

But for now, having vacation would have to do.


	5. Growing Up

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_5 – Growing Up_

* * *

Who would have thought that at fifteen, he would have been sent careening into other worlds with his best friend?

Who would have thought he'd choose darkness over light?

Who would have thought he'd make the right choice to seal the door between light and darkness?

Who would have thought Sora would have to go to sleep for a year to regain his lost memories?

Who would have thought that Riku would protect him?

One-and-a-half years… One-and-a-half years since it all started… Riku had always been more mature than his peers, but with the life he'd chosen, he _had _to grow up fast.

Long hair, haggard features, blind-folded — a torn, tortured soul.

"When you wake up, Sora," he whispered. "You'll be the same old kid, won't you? As for me," Riku chuckled mirthlessly.

"Will you think I'm old?"

* * *

_**Growing Up Alternate**_

* * *

One would think, especially since Sora managed to travel dozens of worlds and remain as optimistic and silly as ever, that Riku could maintain his childhood innocence and cheerful disposition.

But… He – Riku, the keyblade's chosen – gave up that right by choosing darkness over light. Sora was chosen instead.

Riku had to learn the hard way how to consider his choices, had to learn that darkness wasn't the way, had to learn not to give in to the temptation of using his darkness.

Sora didn't have to. He just chose what he wanted and somehow it always ended up okay.

Riku sighed, letting his bangs fall over his covered eyes.

He'd grown up the soonest of the three.

No sixteen-year-old should make the decisions he had to make.

No one should have to choose to sacrifice one life for another.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't bring myself to give up the alternate. That last line is reference to Xion's sacrifice. Let me explain this statement like so: It shouldn't be our decision but God's if a life is over. Now there are exceptions, but that would take long discussion which you probably don't want to hear. ^_^_


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_6 – Trouble's Brewing_

* * *

"What are you two doing, Riku?" Kairi called out playfully.

"Uhhh…" Riku leaned over to Sora who was wielding a pair of scissors. "What is the surprise again?"

"You'll see! Just sit back and relax."

Riku frowned. "But what about Kairi?"

Sora shrugged, forcing his friend into a chair and tying an apron the older boy's neck. "Ah, don't worry about her. She'll find a way in by the time we're done."

The long-haired (not for long!) boy shifted in his seat, obviously nervous. "Um… okay."

"Kairi's voice began echoing more ferociously as time passed accompanied by the sound of splintering wood.

"Sora, if you're doing what I think you're doing-"

"Done!" the brunette called out with a final snip of the scissors.

Kairi burst through and spun Riku about to face her. Examining him for a moment, she paled.

"Sora, what did you do?!"

* * *

_**Addition 12/8/12 –**_

* * *

"What are you, a butcher, Sora? It looks so medieval!"

"It's fine. C'mon, Kairi. Relax!"

"No. Hand me the scissors."

"Kairi, really, it's fine. I don't mind-"

"Riku, it is _not _fine. You look like a cow fed off of your head."

"…Ouch."

"I know."

"C'mon, Kairi!"

"Sora, not another word. I'm fixing his hair and that's that."

"Fine…"

* * *

_In case you didn't catch it, Riku got his haircut. :)_


	7. First encounter with an animal

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_7 – First Encounter with an Animal_

* * *

Riku's dad was allergic to dogs.

Riku's mom was allergic to cats.

Obviously, Riku didn't have any pets.

Thus, living such a life, Riku's first encounter with an animal was unique.

Sora's dad was rowing them out to the island when Riku looked over the side.

Hidden beneath the folding water, a dark form swam alongside them. Riku leaned closer to get a better look, his bangs soaking slightly in the water.

Suddenly the creature surfaced and shot a burst of water out of its blowhole – right into Riku's gaping mouth.

As he sat spitting and sputtering, Sora laughed and pointed out the dolphin to his father. The older man chuckled, handed the small wet boy a towel and continued rowing.

Riku hated dolphins from that point on.

He always liked land better anyway.


	8. First Love

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_8 – First Love_

* * *

First love…

What did that mean anyway? First love?

The first thing you loved?

The first person you loved?

Because if it was, Fluffykins and his mom were the answers respectively.

Riku chuckled to himself and folded his arms. The stars dotted the sky like silver stones on black sand. It was really beautiful.

The blindfolded boy pursed his lips as he resumed pondering his dilemma.

His first love would have to be…Xion.

They had formed a bond of trust when they were on the run from the Organization. A bond of trust. And that's all love is, right? Trusting your heart to someone else?

Riku didn't know much about those things, but he did know he missed her…


	9. First Crush

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_9 – First Crush_

* * *

First crush? That was easy.

He'd never learned her name, but she was absolutely beautiful.

Riku had been five at the time.

Her eyes were the clearest blue, her smile the most beautiful and friendly.

It was love at first sight for the five-year-old boy, but for a fifteen-year-old Riku, it was most definitely a crush.

He remembered how she jumped down from the bridge when she talked to him Sora.

She'd been so concerned for his well-being, she must have liked him too!

Her glowing face, her slow, musical voice, her aqua blue hair…

She was Riku's first crush. He wondered if he'd ever see her again…

* * *

_A/N: Can you guess who it is? ;) I left some hints._


	10. First Tragedy

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_10 – First Tragedy_

* * *

His _first _tragedy? Well, that was a funny question, considering his _whole_ life was a tragedy.

It was filled with difficult decisions for which he always made the wrong choice.

"Riku?"

He looked down at the small girl beside him. Though he was blind-folded, he saw a colorful aura – a blue and gold mix – in the shape of a person.

"Yeah, Xion?"

She looked down sadly and sighed. "Nothing."

Riku felt a twinge of guilt. He felt as if he was forcing this on her. Did she really want this? No… no conscious being would.

Riku made many mistakes, especially within the past two years. All ended with heart-breaking tragedies.

But Riku's biggest mistake… was standing right in front of him expressing feeling she should never feel.

Riku's first _true_ tragedy… would be losing Xion.


	11. Parents

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_11 – Parents_

* * *

One day Riku sat down on the Paupu tree. He let his feet dangle, the borrowed cloak fluttering in the wind.

The silver-maned man sighed, letting his head hang.

One thing was on his mind: his parents.

He and Sora had gone on an adventure, restored their world… but what happened to their parents?

Did they remember them? Were they looking for them? Had they ever wondered what happened to them?

He started out of his reverie when someone sat beside him. Xion brushed her fingers against his arm.

"You okay? You seem sad."

Riku glanced at her aura, then switched his gaze to his hands.

Xion rested her head on his shoulder carefully.

The older boy smiled softly and, linking his arm with hers, he interlocked their gloved fingers.

Scooting closer, he tucked her head under his and whispered, "I think my parents forgot me."

A single tear fell.

* * *

A/N: _Who's tear though? ;)_

_Thank you to DawnsGrace, PooperScooper000 (Haha, I love your username, it made me laugh!), X-blade025 and Taliax for reviewing and/or following this story. I'm glad that you have liked it so far. The best is yet to come! :) I'll be updating about two chapters a day. _


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_12 – Afraid of the Dark_

* * *

Riku had always been the brace one of their trio. Nothing fazed him.

Not even the dark.

Now, sometimes that's an asset, like when the light switch is on the other side of your dark bedroom.

But other times…

* * *

_"Oh, no! The raft!"_

_ "The door… is opened…"_

_ "What? What'd you say, Riku?!"_

_ "The door is opened, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world."_

_ "Riku! Look out!"_

* * *

Riku was the bravest, the oldest, the strongest of the three. Much like his predecessor.

But with all that came a price.

* * *

_"I'm not afraid of the darkness."_


	13. Holding Hands

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_13 – Holding Hands_

* * *

Riku watched the girl in his arms wake up. He froze as her gaze rested on him, feeling as if he shouldn't have been holding her.

"Are you…?"

"Riku," he answered. "Sora's friend."

"Sora? You know Sora?!" She sat up suddenly leaving Riku's arms.

He looked at her, his eyes pained, though she couldn't see that. "Yeah," he sighed.

Holding out his hand, he helped her up from the sandy floor. As her fingers curled 'round his, he saw memories flash before his covered eyes.

Racing, _beaches,_ laughing,_ Kairi,_ swimming, _Sora_; sitting, _clock tower,_ joking, _Axel_, eating ice-cream, _Roxas…_

Riku was loathe to let her hand go.

She'd brought back memories with _feelings._ Feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Xion," he whispered once she was long gone. "Don't leave my memories. You're part of my heart now."


	14. Popcorn

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_14 – Popcorn_

* * *

"Sora, what are you doing?" asked Riku.

"Hey," Sora shouted indignantly from across the kitchen. "You try to save the worlds, fight a bunch of grown-up warriors, go to sleep for a year, then fight those same warriors again to restore the worlds you'd saved in the first place and all the while surviving on potions and the odd ice-cream bar!"

Kairi giggled from her seat on the counter-top while Riku leaned back and folded his arms.

"It was a simple question," he smirked.

Sora's angry face fell. "Oh, well… I'm making popcorn."

The red-head snorted, swinging her legs. "You realize popcorn isn't filling."

Riku nodded in agreement. "A rather unsubstantial meal."

"Well, say what you want! I'm eating popcorn."

Kairi sniffed the air, the aroma of popped corn wafting through.

"Actually, that smells really good."

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who is following or reading this. :) I really appreciate your reviews. It makes my day every time I read them._


	15. Cookies

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_15 – Cookies_

* * *

"What is that smell?" Riku asked, ducking into the kitchen.

Naminé turned around, hair clinging to her sweaty brow and flour specking her nose.

"I'm trying to make cookies," she answered.

"Cookies?" he quirked his brow.

The blonde put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I'm sick of sea-salt ice-cream. That's all DiZ has around the mansion and I've had enough."

"I like sea-salt ice-cream…" Riku muttered, thinking back on the raven-haired girl he'd seen laughing while eating it. But Naminé paid no heed.

"So, here are some snickerdoodles. They seemed easy enough." Pulling a tray out of the oven, an ominous black cloud followed, billowing 'round the kitchen."

Attempting not to cough, Riku said, "Maybe you should stick to chocolate chip."

* * *

_Though this story has pretty much no connection to my other 100 theme challenge for Xion, I couldn't help the snickerdoodle reference. :)_


	16. Memories

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_16 – Memories_

* * *

Riku stood atop Memory Tower, gazing down on Roxas. Neoshadows were surrounding him.

Roxas glanced up at Riku before he ran up the tower. The shadowy heartless chased Roxas, but he threw one of his dual blades up to Riku, killing the monsters as it came.

Riku saw the hooded boy needed help and the relinquished keyblade convinced him of it. Leaping off the tower, he dove and snatched the chain keyblade from the air.

Suddenly. They came suddenly.

Memories. They were... memories.

Xion. Suddenly, his memories of Xion came.

It hurt. She should be dead… she _is _dead. And her memories gone with her.

Looking down, he saw that this was her keyblade.

It hurt so much. He… he…

_I… l-lo…_

The memories waned, slipping from his grasp. Then they returned, stronger than before, washing over him.

_I loved her._


	17. Tower

**One Hundred Visions of One Who's Eyes Couldn't Lie**

_17 – Tower_

* * *

Riku held his head, hurt evident across his features. So much… so much at once.

A neoshadow decided to take advantage of his weak spot and lunged at him. Riku killed it with one swift blow.

Roxas jumped down and they fought, back to back. The heartless fell without resistance.

Turning to each other, they leapt back. Riku's memories of… of Xion were slowly slipping. He tried to hold on, but the only thread it seemed he had between her and himself was her keyblade Oblivion.

_ "It's a struggle now, even to remember her name…"_

_ "Why won't you quit?!"_

_ "C'mon, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!"_

_ "Get real! Look which one of us is winning!"_

_ "You really are his Nobody…"_

_ "I am me! Nobody else!"_

**_ 'Riku, please! You have to stop him!'_**

_ "Alright. You leave me no choice."_

The voice…

_Xi…o…n._

Riku had to stop him… or else her sacrifice was in vain.


	18. Stripes

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_18 – Stripes_

* * *

Riku was with Xion for days. He had lost count of how many; he only knew it had been days.

He learned a few things about her during that time simply by observation.

All in all, he knew that Xion was cut from a different cloth than he. She came from a pale purple-blue velvet whereas Riku came from a smoky, billowy grey cotton.

Despite this, they were of the same stripe.

They were both different from their friends, both the odd one out. He was dark and she was a puppet. They both wanted to make the right choice, wanted the best of their friends.

They both sacrificed their lives for their friends.

Riku gently held her hand as she slept on the Twilight Town rooftop. After a few minutes, he pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.

Maybe pale lavender and cloudy grey looked good together.

* * *

_A/N: This takes place during the time where Xion stays with Riku and is running from Axel and Roxas. Eventually they capture her the first time._


	19. Stars

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_19 – Stars_

* * *

"Axel said that stars are worlds…" Xion muttered.

The blindfolded boy glanced at her before continuing his walk. "What brought that to mind?"

"I saw the Evening star."

"Oh."

Silence reigned for half an hour as they walked to their destination. Xion didn't know where they were going. Riku only said, "Come on. We're going."

Finally they reached an excluded clearing and Riku turned about to face her.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight," he stated simply.

Her eyes grew big and blue than ever. "Fight?" The last time they fought… She unconsciously slouched and crossed her arms over her middle as if to protect herself.

Riku carefully put his hand on her arm. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he promised with a small smile.

Xion nodded gratefully and put on her brightest smile. "Alright."

They fought through the night, working on techniques that had been unfamiliar to Xion before. By the sunrise, she was a master.

Later in her very short life, she would employ these moves on Axel, when he tried to bring her back for the final time, and give him the hardest fight of his life. She had to go down, but with Riku's help, she went with her boots on.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not altogether happy with this one... but I added on the ending and I think that makes it agreeable. What think you lovely folk? ;)_


	20. Universe

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_20 – Universe_

* * *

Riku always saw the stars clearly.

All living things he saw as a glowing aura, but the stars were crystal clear.

"What constellation is that?"

He looked down at Xion standing beside him. Following her gaze, he saw the constellation Cassiopeia.

"That's Cassiopeia," he replied. "In stories, she was the vain mother of a beautiful princess. She boasted of the princess' beauty, so a monster imprisoned her and was going to kill her."

Xion rubbed her wrists, as if she too felt the chains about her, felt the impending doom.

"But a powerful warrior came upon a winged horse and rescued her, killing the monster."

His story finished, Riku sat down on the ground and lay back to look at the twinkling white stars.

He heard Xion lay down beside him.

"What happened to the princess?" she asked sleepily.

Carefully, the young man slipped his arm around her. "The warrior and the princess got married. He protected her for the rest of their lives."

Xion let her head rest on Riku's chest. "Will you protect me, Riku?"


	21. Princess

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_21 – Princess_

* * *

Riku felt like beating himself to a bloody pulp, pulling his hair out, kicking himself and banging his head against the wall.

He should have learned by now; especially considering what happened last time.

_I helped steal Princesses' hearts and I still didn't recognize her…_ Riku thought.

The silver-haired boy paced the roof above the secluded courtyard.

He'd let her out of his sight. And she was taken.

He'd treated her like a mere puppet, but he should have known…

"She is a princess," Riku said to himself. "A different kind of princes than Kairi and the others…"

With a harsh sigh, he lifted his gaze.

"I can't believe didn't recognize it!" he growled. "I was… supposed to protect the princess… not let her be captured."

He bowed his head and grit his teeth. "I failed."

Sora might never wake up now.


	22. Do Not Disturb

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_22 – Do Not Disturb_

* * *

Riku had his arms folded behind his head as he tried to nap. Destiny Islands was the perfect place for such things, with the warm grass, the sand beneath him, and the breeze fluttering through his long bangs.

It was the first time in a _long_ time he'd gotten decent-

"Riku?!"

Well, she _was_ his priority. Not napping. Still, maybe one more minute…

"Riku? Rik-! Oh!" He heard Xion gasp at the sight of him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know, I'll just leav-"

"It's alright," Riku called without bothering to move a muscle. "You can come up." He patted the spot next to him.

Even with his blindfold on, he could almost see her timidity as she sat next to him.

"Why are you afraid of bothering me?" he asked, rolling his head to look at her.

Her aura was a different color than normal; a rich red with a velvety pink at the edges.

"Well," she said, sheepishly rubbing her arm, "Axel gets kinda grumpy when we interrupt his naps. I try not to disturb anyone taking naps, just as a precaution."

Riku shrugged and smirked. "I don't mind."

The red and pink bled out to gold and blue as she sat up, alert. "Really?"

"Not at all. You're my first priority right now, after all." He smiled as comfortingly as he could.

Pink crept back in.

"However…" he added slyly, "A little sleep every once in a while…"

Xion frowned and made to get up and leave. But Riku yanked her down beside him.

"C'mon, Xion. Let me relax for a little while. Take a nap."

She looked over at him and laughed. "Okay. So long as you don't disturb me."

Riku snorted and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion overcome.

"Hypocrite."

* * *

_I'm sorry, dear readers, for being so late today. As a gift, I shall update twice as many chapters today. :) _


	23. Rejection

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_23 – Rejection_

* * *

All a person wants in the world (or worlds) is to be needed, wanted and loved.

When we are rejected, it is a sign of not being any of those three.

What do you do in that moment? When all your hopes and dreams built up to that point shatter, what do you do?

Well… Riku cried.

He fell to his knees and wept. He was in Naminé's white drawing room in the Twilight Town Mansion. Xion was with them.

Naminé had almost found a way to restore Sora's memories without Xion or Roxas' existence being endangered. Riku had hoped and prayed and _hoped_ it would work… but it didn't. She had looked up with sad blue eyes, the eyes that reminded him so much of Sora, and shook her head.

It appeared he needed time alone, so the blonde girl grabbed her notepad and patted Xion's arm before leaving. The raven haired girl watched him silently. Then Xion came up behind him. He was on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest as he cried into them. Hesitantly, Xion knelt down behind him, slowly slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Her warmth against him was comforting, almost a distraction from his current distress. Except for the fact that she was part of the reason he was so distressed. He reached his gloved his hand up to grasp hers loosely. She tucked her chin into his shoulder kissed his cheek. It only made the tears come down harder.

The girl sighed and hugged him tighter. "You're lucky," she mumbled into his ear. "At least you can cry…"

It was then he was reminded of her non-existent tears. And so he cried. He cried for the both of them.

* * *

_This was inspired by the scene when Zack Fair (Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core) cries and Aerith comforts him. It was such a sweet scene, and I couldn't help but use it. _


	24. Fear

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_24 – Fear_

* * *

Some people believe Fear can be smelled.

Riku thought that was a bunch of hooey. He had the sharpest sense of smell out of any those in his line of work and he'd never smelled it on anyone, even when they _were_ fearful.

However, one could see Fear.

_Shifting eyes… shaking hands… trembling lips…_

One could hear Fear.

_Chattering teeth… stuttered words…_

One could feel Fear.

_Cold skin._

Riku found Xion unconscious on Destiny Islands and as he held her, he brushed his fingertips across her warm, sun-kissed skin.

But then her dreams took over.

"W-who am I? What am I… here for?" she whispered.

He brushed away her bangs and even through his glove, he felt her paling, cooling skin.

She was fearful… of losing something.

Losing someone? Or herself?


	25. Puzzle

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_25 – Puzzle_

* * *

It puzzled Riku.

It shouldn't have happened, but it did; as subtle as the coming and going of the tide…

Riku closed his eyes and imagined her face.

Why did the thought of her coming to see him make his heart fly about and jump?

"Riku?"

Sure enough, his insides took a flying leap out of the chasm of his stomach. He turned to see her glowing aura. "Xion."

She walked up sheepishly and bit her lip. "Can I … Can I see your eyes?"

Like that. She goes and says something like that, and it completely puzzled him.

"You might not like what you see."

She bit her lip. "I know…"

Riku looked at her blue and gold aura, dusted with a shy pink. He wanted to see something more than that brief glimpse he had gotten on their first meeting. Just a quick look, perhaps? It couldn't hurt.

And so he took off his blindfold.

Her small face greeted his unhindered sight. Xion smiled and tentatively reached up to brush his silver bangs out of the way.

"They're beautiful," she whispered.

In that moment, dark tendrils swirled around him as his appearance changed. He waited to see her reaction, her horrified face and fleeing feet.

But she merely cupped his cheek with her small hand and smiled.

She had never looked more gorgeous in his uncovered eyes.

"Your eyes are still beautiful," Xion smiled softly.

And that was what puzzled Riku most of all.

* * *

_A/N: This is one of my favorites. ^_^_


	26. Hunger

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_26 – Hunger_

* * *

Riku always struggled.

He struggled with a hunger…

A hunger for power.

Sora was there and they rivaled over who was the best, but Sora always was too lighthearted to actually care.

Kairi cheered them on; she didn't even care which one did better as long as they had fun.

But for Riku, it was serious. As the necessity for energy leads to the ravenous hunger for food, so was Riku's hunger for power.

A small voice (a memory?) tickled at the back of his mind not to give in. He struggled against it for a long time.

But one day, Riku gave in.

He gave in to power.

The power to control darkness.

Darkness festering within him… that shouldn't be there.

Riku had given in and he regretted it every day of the rest of his life.

* * *

_A/N: That memory would be Terra, Aqua or whoever you want it to be, really. :)_


	27. Fast Food

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_27 – Fast Food_

* * *

Riku admired Xion. She could live at the Castle That Never Was and still make time to come visit him.

He didn't realize what they'd been doing until they had done it two or three times.

She'd come to a designated place, he'd come out a hiding, they'd walk and talk. One of them would produce some sort of snack or food, they'd eat, she'd say good-bye and he'd see her safely out.

_Have we been… dating?_ Riku thought incredulously while he waited for her on the rooftops. He saw Xion approaching the building. He shook his head.

_No, no we'd need an official agreement to be dating… but…_

"Hey, Riku," Xion panted as she hopped up the large steps. "Sorry, I'm late. I just got back from ice-cream with Axel and Roxas."

"Does that mean you're not hungry?" he asked. For some reason he felt disappointed.

"No, I'm still hungry!" she declared.

"Okay," he smiled. "So do you want-"

"But not fast food."

Riku quirked his brow and laughed uncertainly.

"Bad experiences…" she muttered before linking her arms with his and walking down the road.

* * *

_A/N: And thus begins some of the more romantic threads in this tale! I'm pretty sure from here on out there is more fluff to be seen. _


	28. Horror

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_28 – Horror_

* * *

"She's gone…" Riku stood in horror. Down below him, his first priority, the reason for his recent smiles had faded into nothing.

He fell to his knees on the Clock Tower roof and held his face in his gloved hands.

"What have I done?" He felt an overwhelming wave of sorrow drown him. Tears slid down his cheek, soaking his blindfold.

How could he let her do that?!

How could he let her sacrifice herself?

How could he let her…

How could he let…

How could he…

How could…

How…?

Riku sat back on his heels and stared at the sparkling sunset sky. He felt his blindfold and found it damp.

He'd… he'd been sad, and had cried. About what?

"Whoever I cried for, I hope they're okay," he said before brushing off his cloak and going after the Nobody Roxas.

* * *

_The 'sparkling' in the sunset sky is Xion's crystal bits that fly up when she fades._


	29. Jigsaw

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_29 – Jigsaw_

* * *

The Organization had laid an intricate plot.

For every choice Riku made, they had another back-up plan.

He simply couldn't win.

Then they made a mistake. They had a back-up plan that didn't back-up. It was a jigsaw piece that didn't fit with the rest of the puzzle.

"Xion?" Riku asked, fiddling with the apple she'd brought for him.

"Yes, Riku?" she replied, munching on her own apple.

"I really appreciate you coming out to visit me…"

The raven-haired girl smiled. "I'm glad."

He smiled, but it quickly faded. "But you don't have to risk your neck coming out here. Axel was pretty mad last time."

Xion wrinkled her nose as she munched. "He's an overprotective brother. We've made amends and as long as I come back, he's fine with it."

His grin took over half his face. "Well, it's a lot less lonely now that you chose to come out here." He laughed happily. "I'm glad."

Xion twisted the apple's stem, counting the turns before it broke off. She smiled. "I'm glad too."

* * *

_A/N: The stem broke off on R. ^_^_


	30. Photograph

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_30 – Photograph_

* * *

They never had taken photographs with one another. Their meetings were always secret.

But one day, Naminé peeked out the window of her bedroom in the Mansion to see the two of them sitting in the clearing. They had their backs to her, but when they turned to look at one another, she could see their smiling faces.

Inspiration hit.

She scrambled for her notepad and crayons before perching on the windowsill. Naminé drew their black cloaked bodies.

The blonde glanced up and saw that their position had changed. Xion was slumped against Riku's side, her head tucked under his. The silver-haired boy's arm was slung over her waist in a gentle, caring way.

Naminé smiled and chuckled softly. She continued drawing until Xion woke up from her small nap and Riku helped her up. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. Naminé felt inspired for another drawing, but that would have to wait for another time.

Riku came upstairs to check on her and her progress. She smiled sheepishly and shoved the picture to him.

His soft smile was priceless. "Thank you, Naminé."

Even when all her memory was gone, that picture remained.


	31. Forgotten

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_31 – Forgotten_

* * *

"Hello, Riku," Naminé greeted softly.

Riku looked up from his musing. He found himself doing that more and more as of late. Always on the Paupu Tree and always from sunset til the stars were out.

"Hey, Naminé," he said with a smile. "Sorry, I must have been day-dreaming."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's okay. Actually, I have something for you."

"Hm?" he raised his brow and swung his legs around so he was facing her.

The small blonde bit her lip and held out a crisp sheet of paper.

"What's this?" He carefully took the paper and examined it. Two people were on it. One looked like him.

"I think she meant a lot to you," Naminé told him. "I'm surprised it survived her memory wipe."

"Memory wipe?" Riku whispered, brushing his fingers across the black-haired figure leaning against his own. They looked close. Closer than friends, at least.

"She did it for Sora to come back. Do you remember?"

Riku's gaze softened. "Xion…"


	32. Wish

**One Hundred Visions of the Eyes That Couldn't Lie**

_32 – Wish_

* * *

"If you wish on a shooting star, they say that wish will come true."

"Who's 'they'?" Xion cocked her head curiously.

Riku wrinkled his nose and scoffed. "I don't know! 'They!' That's just what people say when they quote a popular saying."

"_'People?'_" Xion smirked, swinging her legs over the edge of the Paupu Tree.

The silver-maned man glowered. "Why, you minx!" He leapt at her and tackled her to the sandy floor.

She squealed, then began laughing uncontrollably when Riku's hands found her sides. He smiled and tickled her mercilessly.

"O-ohohkay, Ri-hiku!" she shouted breathlessly. "Stop!" He laughed and rolled off of her, lying down on his back.

They stared up at the crystal stars on the velvet blanket of night.

"I love it here," Xion whispered. "It's so beautiful. It feels like… home."

Riku looked at her aura. It was a cool blue and white color with contented brown at the edges.

"Yeah, it's home."


End file.
